england and peach
by zeldathehedghog
Summary: england meets a little girl
1. Chapter 1

England sat outside alone. He sat on a hill near his mansion. Something was telling him to stay didint know how or why but he want along with began to hear crying."Huh?He quickly got up to find who or what was making the soon spotted something walked slowly over to the pink thing hopefully it wouldint run he got close enough he could clearly see what it was a little pink mouse-human was crying hard in its hands was a little stuffed bunny it was pink and believed it was a little female.

Well he couldnt just leave her here to cry."hello? He said."EPP!She turned to England scared. "Dont worry I wont hurt you I just want to know why your was hopeing for answer but the child said nothing."Can you talk?She noded yes."Then why wont you talk?She looked down then back England and blushed."Oh,are you shy?She slowly shook her head yes."Why dont you come with me to my mansion I have an idea on how you and I can held out a hand she grabed it.

England and the child both walked in he sat her down on his couch."Stay here I`ll be right soon came back holding a pencel and note pad."Here just wright the answer to my wrote down ok on the pad."So whats your name?She wrote down Peach."Peach what a cute name so why where you crying?Peach teared up a bit and wrote I was playing with my sisters and got lost."Oh,no you poor little one.

He got up from whare he was sitting and walked over to gave her a worm hug."Dont worry we`ll find your sisters and wrote thank you sir on the pad."Dont call me sir call me britain or wrote ok .England yowned she was very tired."You seem very tierd why dont you lie down i`ll go get you a walked out of the room and came back with a blancit only to find Peach fast asleep on the couch."Shes a cute put the brancit on her and smiled as she hugged her stuffed rabbit.


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour later Peach woke up. she sat up and stretched. she had been awoken by the smell of tea. she walked into the kitchen whare England was sitting. he looked at her and smiled."hi peach i see you woke up. peach noded yes and sat at the table he was sitting at."I made us some tea, here. he said handing her a small cup of tea. she happly took it she was thirsty from crying earlyer. she smiled England took that for a thank you. then thare was a knock at the door. England put a hand to his head."ugh, stay here i think i know who that is. England got up and walked out to the livingroom and opened the door.

"*sigh* hello america."hay brittish dude you called and said ya need help with something ."yes come in and i'll explain. america walked in and england guided him to the kitchen. he pointed to peach."shes why i need your help."what is she,she looks like a-."DONT SAY IT!"sorry."she does not talk shes shy i was wondering if you know how to talk to her since you where shy when i found you as a child."Just leave it to me! America walked over to peach and smiled.

"Hay kid whats your name? peach didint answer she rolled up her sleaves and grabed the small cup of tea and took a sip. america twiched in anger." ANSWER ME! he banged on the desk with his fist."*sniff*...*sniff*."OH CRAP WHAT I DO!" YOU YELLED AT HER YOU IDIOT! england ran over to peach and picked her up into a hug."shhh its ok the idoit wont hurt you. america just stared at england.

"america you should know better then to yell at a child!"well sorry for not knowing much about kids! peach calmed down. england sat her back down at the table and he and america sat across from her." peach if you dont mind could tell us why your so shy? england handed her the notepad."n-no."huh you talked?"y-yes i trust you now.

"y-you trust me?"yes you have helped smiled."i just dont want to talk about my past that how i got my shyness."oh i think i under stand, say why dont we try to look for your house and family can you give detales about your house?"um not much i`ve only lived thare for a 3 months but i can tell you its a huge mansion."huh i havint seen eny other mansions close to here."i know that its red and with a blue roof.

for the rest of the day the 3 searched for her home and famliy still no got back to the mansion at 9:56 p.m. on the why peach fell asleep in englands let her sleep on the sofa for now."um england we have a bit of a problam."huh what is it?"tomarow is the allies meeting you said we`d have it here at your place." WHAT crap what am i going to do!"we cant cancle."i gess i`ll just have devin keep an eye on her.


	3. Chapter 3

england got peach up early the next morning they ate and went to go see if they can find her home... still no sign of them so thay went back to the house whare america was out side angrly. " ware have youu guys been im hungry and bored! " i tryed to wake you up and you didint get up, and you hate my food so why do you care about food.

" oh, shut it! it was about 5:00 in the afternoon and the meeting was going to be soon. "peach here why dont you draw. he said as he handed her a pad of paper and crayons. "kk. she said as she grabed the pad and crayons and sat at the kitchen table. she loved to draw and she drow a drawing of her and some of her sisters.

when she was done and about to make another drawing the door opend and 3 men walked in. all 3 where chating. peach got scared and tryed to hide under the table but her elbo hit the box of crayons and thay hit the floor with a loud BANG! the 3 men looked to her as she froze and was about to start crying. 1 of them ran up to her and got in her face. "OH MY GOD SHES SO CUTE (ARU)! he said. another man walked over to them.

"she is cute. he said as he leaned down and got in her face as well. suddenly peach starts crying." ! britten who was downstares with america and when thay here peach they both run to the kitchen. once in the kitchen britten just stares at the scene: his friends begging peach to stop crying. "what the? GET AWAY FROM PEACH! thay all stare at him.

"peach? thay all say at the same time. " you know her england? one asked. britten picked up peach and stroked the back of her head to calm her down. " yes i know her shes been living here for 2 days she got lost and im trying to help her find her family. he maniged to calm her down. " w-who are thay? peach asked. " china,france,and russia my *sigh* friends."oh. china walked over to peach. " im sorry i scared you peach i just cant help myself when i see cute things.

peach blushed. and russia walked over to her. "and im sorry to. britten sat her down. " its ok. she said. china smiled."i like your dress. she was waring a chinese dress. " thank you. she said bowing. "britten look. said france holding up the drawing peach made. britten took the paper and looked at it. peach was in the middle of the pic with 3 other girls next to her.

"thare your sisters arnt they? a tear ran down her face. "y-yes. britten smiled and kealed down. "dont worry we`ll find them. she smiled.

time skip

after the meeting britten went to cheek on peach who was asleep. he smiled and put cover on her.

the next day

england and peach sat in the kitchen eating. but the door bell rang. he want to see who it was. it was sonic. " ugh what do you want sonic? sonic grawled at him. " i came to get my child. " ok sonic for you informashon i havent seen zelda so go away! "not zelda you idot! in the kitchen peach overherd the vocie ran out side past england.

" PEACH!? "DADDY DADDY! peach jumped into sonics armes. "daddy? sonic smiled. "yes daddy im her dad and we`re leaving. sonic said and started to walk away. peach saw that england had tears in his eyes. "goodbye . britten looked back at her and saw her wave. he waved back. "goodbye peach.


End file.
